1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus capable of permitting an imaging device subunit having an imaging device therein to be moved in a given direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some imaging apparatuses designed as digital cameras are equipped with a shake correction mechanism that shifts the position of an imaging device subunit having an imaging device and a low-pass filter (optical filter) therein to achieve anti-jitter stabilization during shooting (see, for example, JP-A-2006-78898 (patent reference 1)).
Meanwhile, in an imaging apparatus, such as a digital single-lens reflex camera, dust may intrude into the body of the camera and adhere to the surface of the low-pass filter during an exchange of the lens. In this case, the dust adhering to the low-pass filter may undesirably appear in the final image, thus deteriorating the quality of the image.
One countermeasure against such adhesion of dust is to apply a conductive paint onto the surface of the low-pass filter. Another countermeasure is to coat the surface with fluororesin. A further countermeasure is to activate the above-described shake correction mechanism so that the imaging device subunit is reciprocated (vibrated), thus shaking off the dust adhering to the low-pass filter.